


A Whiney Bokuto

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Smut, Top Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Akaashi knows just what to do to make Bokuto stop whining
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	A Whiney Bokuto

Top Akaashi

Bottom Bokuto

\--------------------------------------

"Bokuto San what's wrong?" Akaashi asked walking over to the moping ace.

"Agasheeeee." Bokuto whined as he made his way up to the setter. And fell onto him. Laying his head on Akaashi's chest.

"Bokuto San you're heavy." Askaashi said as Bokuto rubbed his face into Akaashi's chest.

"Can I have a kiss?" Bokuto asked as he wrapped his hands around Akaashi's waist. Akaashi nodded and leaned into kiss the sad owl.

It started off as a innocent kiss but soon turned into more. Akaashi pushed Bokuto onto the bedroom wall and started sucking on the Ace's neck. Bokuto let out a quiet moan as he felt Akaashi bite down on his skin.

"Akaashi I want you to top me today." Bokuto said as he felt Akaashi's mouth moving down his body. Akaashi nodded and took off his and Bokuto's shirts throwing them onto the floor. He quickly kissed Bokuto again before moving down and sucking on one of the Ace's semi hardened nipples. He took the bud into his mouth and gently started sucking on it as he played with the other one with his long fingers. Bokuto started letting out more soft moans as Akaashi grazed his teeth onto Bokuto's nipple before taking it out and repeating the same process on the other pink bud.

"Stop teasing." Bokuto pouted as he started at the setter.

"Sorry Bokuto san." Akaashi said as he got up and kissed Bokuto's cheek.

Akaashi and Bokuto were soon laying naked on the bed with Bokuto on all fours and Akaashi behind him applying lube on his fingers. Akaashi stared at Bokuto's ass before inserting in one of his lubed fingers. He waited a few seconds before he started thrusting his finger inside Bokuto's tight hole. Bokuto started moaning as Akaashi added in another finger and started to scissor him. Akaashi's fingers were long and they easily brushed against Bokuto's prostate. Bokuto arched his back and moved his hips back trying to get more friction as he let out cute lengthy moans. every time Akaashi thrusted inside of him.

Akaashi couldn't help but add in his third finger and start going faster. Hearing Bokuto's cute whiny moans were like music to his ears. After a few more minutes he removed his fingers which caused Bokuto to let out a whine. 

Akaashi started to prep himself as he picked up the glass bottle and squeezed out more of the sticky liquid substance onto his hand before he started rubbing his dick trying to lube it up as much as possible.

"Hurry up Akaashiiii~." Bokuto whined as he looked back at the setter. Akaashi rolled his eyes and started positioning himself in front of Bokuto's hole. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto as a signal of him being ready and Bokuto positioned himself a bit better so Akaashi could easily slip inside of him.

Akasshi grabbed onto Bokuto's hips before thrusting inside of him which caused Bokuto to grab onto the bedsheets and close his eyes as he adjusted to Akaashi's length. 

After Bokuto had fully adjusted and Akaashi started to slowly thrust inside Bokuto before quirking the pace causing the bed to creek. Akaashi tightly gripped onto Bokuto's waist as he slammed into him. Bokuto arched his back as he moaned out Akaashi's name begging for more.

For the next few minutes all you could hear in the room was the sound of loud moans and skin slapping against skin.

Akaashi thrusts started getting sloppier as he was reaching his limit. He thrusted into Bokuto a couple more times before slamming into him and cumming deep inside him with a loud groan. Bokuto let out a loud moan as he came onto the sheets and even getting a little bit of it on his chest. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Akaashi sat up on the bed and motioned Bokuto to come sit in his lap.

"Why were you sad Bokuto san?" Akaashi asked as he rubbed the owl's back.

"Because Kenma said I couldn't play his game." Bokuto said with a frown which caused Akaashi to let out a loud sigh.

"They forgot we were here didn't they." Kenma said as he tapped away on his game annoyed by what he just heard.

"Probably but I don't mind." Kuroo replied as he sat back on the couch. Kenma rolled his eyes and glared at Kuroo before going back to his game.


End file.
